


Speechless

by sc010f



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sc010f/pseuds/sc010f
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Phil were to look at the situation rationally (and that's the absolute last thing he's able to do right now), he'd reflect on how unusual it is for him not to be able to speak – there are plenty of occasions where he'll choose not to speak, but for all that he's been shot, stabbed, run through by a scepter, the usual, he's never been completely robbed of the power of speech like he is right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Set probably before S2 Episode 1 of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but can fit wherever you like. Not my characters. I'll put them back when I'm done.

Phil can't speak, mostly because Clint's mouth is _perfect_ around his cock. If Phil were to look at the situation rationally (and that's the absolute last thing he's able to do right now), he'd reflect on how unusual it is for him not to be able to speak – there are plenty of occasions where he'll choose not to speak, but for all that he's been shot, stabbed, run through by a scepter, the usual, he's never been completely robbed of the power of speech like he is at the present moment.

Clint's mouth. Oh, God, if he could talk, he'd be singing fucking praises about Clint's mouth, because Clint Barton's mouth was created to suck cock. Clint bobs his head, sinking down to nuzzle, fucking _nuzzle_ at the root of Phil's cock, and Phil can feel the back of Clint's throat.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

Clint pulls back with a loud, filthy slurp and Phil actually whimpers. This is not doing his dignity any favors right now, but Phil really cannot find it in himself to care, because he's pretty sure that what Clint is doing with his tongue has been outlawed by the Geneva Convention. Clint laps at the head of Phil's cock and Phil tightens his grip on Clint's hair.

Some part of Phil, the rational part that he's not listening to at the moment, the part that was screaming at him all the different reasons why letting Clint Barton, former Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., Avenger, World's Greatest Marksman, and General Security Risk get on his knees and fuck Phil's cock with his mouth is a bad idea, yeah, _that_ part of Phil is noticing that Clint's been putting product in his hair. The sticky-soft spikes of hair, Phil knows, will leave residue on his hands that he'll be smelling for the rest of the day. 

"Yeah, Phil, that's it," Clint mutters, his lips against the head of Phil's dick, and Phil is so close to coming right now. "You know you want to come all over my smart mouth, don't you?"

Fuck, if Phil could talk right now…

Well, he'd be begging Clint for it. Plus, composing a hymn of thanksgiving for Clint's fingers which are spit and sweat slick and fondling his balls, creeping back to flutter around his ass. Phil is _never_ going to be able to sit in his chair again without getting hard. And leather? Leather is also now officially one of Phil's turn-ons. 

Also up there on the list of Things that Get Phil Coulson Off is the previously unheard of fantasy of being sucked off in his new office in The Playground. His office on The Bus never saw action like this, but that was mostly because for the last few years, _Phil_ hasn't seen action like this. 

"Come on, baby," Clint says and Phil's cock jerks against Clint's lips. "Want to come? I'll make you come so hard, you forget your own name." And Clint slides that sinful, beautiful, filthy, slick, hot mouth back down the shaft of Phil's cock as he slides a finger into Phil's ass and Phil is coming with an undignified whine. 

Clint swallows him down and licks his way back up Phil's still-twitching cock and Phil fights his way back to consciousness. His hand hurts where he's been gripping at Clint's hair, and he flexes his fingers gingerly.

"Fuck, Clint…" he starts to say, croak, really, and Clint grins, filthy and smug. 

"You taste delicious, _sir_ ," Clint says, and fuck, his voice is hoarse. Clint's voice is hoarse from sucking cock, sucking _Phil's_ cock. "Like candy," Clint says and Phil cannot help the whimpering, he really can't.

It's what Clint says next, though, that really does Phil in.

"Don't worry, Director Coulson," Clint says, pushing Phil's chair aside and unfolding himself from where he's been tucked half under Phil's desk. He grins and adjusts his cock, a hard bulge against the fly of his jeans that makes Phil's mouth _water_ and his asshole clench. "I'll come back later, after everyone's gone, and fuck you over your new desk. Wouldn't be right to leave, well, _unfinished business_ , would it?"

Yeah, because there's an absolute mountain of subtext right there in that statement, Phil knows. 

By this time, Phil's managed to recover enough of himself to tuck his cock back into his boxers and zip his trousers and straighten his shirt. Clint's comment, though, sends all his dignity flying back out the window as his hands fucking tremble as he adjusts his tie.

Clint smirks as he hoists himself back into the rafters via the cable he'd descended from. 

"Good plan, Barton," Phil manages.

"Of course it's a good plan, sir," Clint says as he clambers to his exit. Phil can see the schematic of The Playground in his head, track Clint's ingress and exit points. From below, Phil can hear Koenig rattling around in the kitchen, making coffee for the night shift. 

Clint sticks his head back in Phil's office. "All my plans are good ones, sir," he says and vanishes as Koenig mounts the stairs to Phil's office. 

Phil can think of at least twelve times when Clint's been wrong about that, but right now, he's got work to do. At least until Clint returns, around about oh-three-hundred. 

Maybe then, they'll be able to talk.


End file.
